moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Age: Landscape Damage
Ice Age: Landscape Damage is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated comedy adventure film produced by Blue Sky Studios and directed by Brad Bird and Mike Thurmeier and written by Michael J. Wilson. It is the sixth installment in the Ice Age film series and a sequel to 2016's Ice Age: Collision Course. This film marks the debut of a new wardrobe for the main characters. In this film, Scrat crash in the epic pursuit of his elusive acorn catapults him the underground tunnel where he accidentally sets off a geyser that transform to an ice tornado threaten Planet Earth. To save themselves from peril, Manny, Sid, Diego, and the rest of the herd must leave their home, but then they encountering a host of new characters and embark on a quest-filled adventure full of comedy and excitement while travelling to exotic new home and landscape. The film premiered at the Sydney Film Festival on June 12, 2019 and was released in the United States on July 21, 2019 by 20th Century Fox in 2D and 3D. Plot Cast *Ray Romano as Manny, a woolly mammoth and the leader of The Herd.[9] *John Leguizamo as Sid, a ground sloth and the founder of The Herd.[9] *Denis Leary as Diego, a saber-toothed tiger and the member of The Herd.[9] *Queen Latifah as Ellie, a female woolly mammoth – Manny's wife.[9] *Simon Pegg as Buck, a one-eyed weasel and a dinosaur-hunter who reunites with The Herd to warn them of the coming asteroid.[10] *Seann William Scott and Josh Peck as Crash and Eddie, two opossums and the "brothers" of Ellie. *Keke Palmer as Peaches, a young female woolly mammoth – daughter of Manny and Ellie.[11] *Adam DeVine as Julian, a young male woolly mammoth and Peaches' fiancee.[1][12] *Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama, a yoga-loving llama and the spiritual leader of Geotopia.[1] *Jessie J as Brooke, a ground sloth who is a resident of Geotopia and the love interest of Sid.[1][13] *Jennifer Lopez as Shira, a female saber-toothed tiger – Diego's significant other and the late Captain Gutt's former first mate pirate.[9] *Wanda Sykes as Granny, an aging ground sloth and Sid's grandmother.[14] *Michael Strahan as Teddy, a fearless rabbit and a resident of Geotopia.[1][18] *Lilly Singh as Bubbles and Misty, a pair of "minicorns" who reside in Geotopia. *Chris Wedge as Scrat, a saber-toothed squirrel.[9] Soundtrack Ice Age: Landscape Damage is the soundtrack of the film scored by John Powell and James Newton Howard and was released on July 12, 2019. Featured in the film was "Ashes" written and performed by Celine Dion, the film's theme song and the first end credits song. Credits * Main article: Ice Age: Landscape Damage/Credits Trivia * Main article: Ice Age: Landscape Damage/Trivia References *''Fearless'' - The epic Veigar Margeirsson song plays when Rakuma and Manny devise a way to get back at Eamon. Gallery * Main article: Ice Age: Landscape Damage/Gallery Transcript * See also: Ice Age: Landscape Damage/Transcript Production After the success of Ice Age: Collision Course, director Mike Thurmeier makes plans that he will direct a sixth film and announces that it will be released on May 5th, 2019. On March 6th 2017, screenwriter Michael J. Wilson choose the retuning cast to reprise their roles. On July 9th 2017, the movie is titled Landscape Damage. On September 6th 2017, the movie will be released on July 29, 2019. On December 15th 2017, Wilson chooses that there is a new cast to voice new characters. On February 20 2018, Brad Bird was hired to be the film’s co-director. TvTropes page * Main article: Ice Age: Landscape Damage/Tropes References